Paramount Television
| products = Television programs | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = |Jenna Santoianni (EVP & head, development)|Cheryl Bosnak (EVP & head of current programming) }} | parent = Paramount Pictures | subsid = | website = }} Paramount Television is an American television production/distribution company, that is a division of Paramount Pictures, a unit of Viacom. The prior Paramount Television was transferred to CBS Corporation in its split from Viacom, which retained Paramount Pictures and its motion picture division, in 2005. After the spin-off in January 2006, the division was renamed CBS Paramount Television, and then CBS Television Studios in May 2009 after the three year name rights agreement expired. Paramount returned to TV production based on the technologically expansion of TV via streaming services making it a vigorous business and is Hollywood's growth engine. There is also recognition that severing the TV operation from Paramount had give Paramount little to fall back on when films fail except for studio stage rentals. History On March 4, 2013, Viacom president/CEO Philippe Dauman announced that Paramount opted to produce a television series based on one of their films. The show would allow Paramount to “get back, with very little investment, into the television production business.” Hours later, Paramount chairman/CEO Brad Grey announced that the studio was co-producing a CBS TV series based on Beverly Hills Cop with Sony Pictures Television; however, the show never got past the pilot phase despite being shopped to other networks. On July 22, 2013, it was announced that Amy Powell, concurrently Paramount's Digital Entertainment and Insurge Pictures president, was also made president of Paramount Television. Paramount expected it to take five years to build up TV production studio from scratch. A TV series based on the film School of Rock has also been announced to air on Nickelodeon. Paramount and HBO are planning a new series titled Ashecliffe, which will serve as a prequel to the 2010 Paramount film Shutter Island. Paramount Television and Anonymous Content agreed to a three-year, first-look production deal in May 2014 to produce and distribute scripted programming developed by Anonymous Content with broadcast, premium cable, cable and online distribution rights. Leaving a 20th Century Fox TV overall deal, Kyle Killen and Scott Pennington's Chapter Eleven banner, signed in October 2014 a two-year first-look deal with Paramount TV and Anonymous Content. In July 2014, Paramount TV had agreed to a two-year, first-look pact with Robert Zemeckis, his producing partner Jack Rapke and their production company, Compari Entertainment. Paramount and Federation Entertainment signed a first-look agreement, including co-production and co-distribution rights, in January 2017. In July 2018, Powell was fired from her position as president in July 2018, following reports that several people had "concerns around Powell's comments in a professional setting, which they believed were inconsistent" with Viacom's and Paramount's values. Powell countered the claims that she had made such insensitive comments and said she was considering legal action. In September 2018, Nicole Clemens became the new president of Paramount Television. Viacom indicated that Paramount Television generated $400 million in 2018 revenue and nine series in production at year end. By the end of 2019, Paramount's chief executive Jim Gianopulos indicated that Paramount TV would have 20 series in production and double its profit. List of programs produced by Paramount Television See also * Desilu Productions * CBS Television Studios, formerly CBS Paramount Television * CBS Paramount Domestic Television * List of Paramount Pictures executives * Paramount Television (original) * Paramount Domestic Television * Viacom Productions * Paramount Pictures References External links * * Official website Category:Paramount Television Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Media companies established in 2013 Category:2013 establishments in California Category:Re-established companies Category:Viacom